Prick
by Anita Reese
Summary: My lips were curled over my teeth, a low growl reverberating from my chest. It hurt even more to see that Sam was so, so horribly sorry for what he did to me. And every time I see Emily, I feel a pricking in my heart before it breaks.' leah pov, jxl


Leah POV-

Jacob was absolutely appalling. He thought of nothing else besides Swan – that leech-lover. Hadn't he realized that he wasn't going to change anything? That once someone falls in love, it's impossible to break them apart?

I stared up at the moonless sky, my hands clawing at the blades of grass beneath them. I couldn't remember the last time that Sam was in love with me – not Emily – but me. And he knew that it hurt me to see him with her, but yet they couldn't be torn away from each other. Stupid werewolf imprinting – couldn't he see that he was happy with me – before that?

My lips were curled over my teeth, a low growl reverberating from my chest. It hurt even more to see that Sam was so, so horribly sorry for what he did to me. I don't smile the way I used to. My face can be twisted to an absolutely bitter expression. And every time I see Emily, I feel a pricking in my heart before it breaks.

Tears threatened to fall from my eyes, but I wouldn't let them budge. I was stronger than that – I was a freaking werewolf, for god's sake. I wanted to be free from this stupid town, to let my instincts run wild. But I wasn't a Jacob – I wasn't going to leave what I had just because someone broke _my heart_.

My hands began to shake as the breeze lifted up. The trees were swaying – or perhaps it was my vision – as I got up too quickly. Blood boiled beneath my skin. Every place it fled to led tremors of fur rippling over my dark skin.

It was all over too quickly. I could hear thoughts in the distance of my fellow pack. I tried to keep my head clear, which wasn't as hard as I had imagined. It was mostly just my instincts, guiding me farther into the trees. As far away from here as my legs could get me.

A few images popped into my head – unfortunately – of Swan. Her face – her skin – her perfect lips, especially. I groaned to myself, trying to stop my brain from working. I wouldn't phase back into a human – not now, especially – just because Jacob had to be thinking of _her_.

Suddenly, I couldn't remember the last time anyone thought of me like that. It seemed to feel as if no one wanted me as I was now. I was a werewolf – a female werewolf at that – and everyone I knew was suddenly imprinting.

My head spun as I tried to gain control over my thoughts.

_Leah? _a voice asked inside of my head, stopping my immediate control over my thoughts. I tried to ignore it, but it proved impossible.

_Jacob? _I had attempted to sneer, but my thoughts were garbled. I still felt tears sting my eyes, which had never happened while I was a werewolf. I could see his dark russet colored fur in my mind. He wasn't far from where I ran.

_Are you planning on meeting me? _he thought. I could see him slowly turning away, and I sped up. I wasn't even sure why, but I wanted to talk to him...

_Yes. Do you have a problem with that? _I thought, imagining myself saying those very words to a giant wolf. Yeah, it was unlikely. At least I was quick; if he decided he had the need to punch me I could quickly dash off. It seemed to be the only thing I was good at...

_No – stop that - it's depressing to hear _those _thoughts! _Jacob replied, angrily shouting in my head. I was really close to where he was now; I could smell him.

_It's also pretty depressing to hear your thoughts about Swan! Don't you ever think of anything else besides her lips? _I spat, finally reaching where he stood. My image of him in the night did no justice – he was a lot taller than I remembered.

His eyes looked ready to rip my being apart. I stifled any noise I was about to make and attempted to make myself seem taller. It didn't work so well.

_Yeah, I do. Do you do anything besides feel sorry for yourself?_ Jacob growled, looking down at me. I recoiled immediately. My eyes were throbbing from trying to stop the tears. He didn't understand – how could he?

_You'd think that out of all people, I didn't understand how you feel, Leah? _His voice interrupted my head, breaking the barrier I had put up. _That I hadn't been with the person I loved?_ He growled at me, baring his teeth.

My tongue was stuck to the roof of my mouth. I couldn't growl back. With all the force I could muster, I thought, _It's completely different! Sam loved me – I was first, before Emily – and then he just... rejected me! _

Jacob laughed his wolfish laugh. _Bella loved – she loves me! So what if I was second? I was there for her when she needed someone the most..._

_Sam was crazy about me! And then Emily came along –_

_I would've been happy with Bella – she would have been happy with me – _

_Sam was crazy for me! _

_Bella loved me!_

I stopped thinking, and let a little silence grow between us. Subconsciously, we had moved closer and closer together so that my head was up in his face. His teeth were still bared, but he seemed to gain a little more control. I let my breathing even out.

_I'm sorry. _I thought, a tear finally straying from my eye. I furiously wanted to swat it away, but I couldn't. My whole body felt growing numbness.

And then I realized that I wasn't the only one thinking that – the whole 'I'm sorry' thing. Our voices were together, although his was much louder than mine. I glanced up at him, and saw him slowly transforming into a human. I tried not to let my eyes stray farther down than his chest – which wasn't too hard, since it was really dark outside – and closed them gently.

I could feel a lot of my anger being washed away. Pain – the heavy burden it was – slowly eased itself away from me. The pricks in my heart slowly faded away. I could feel myself changing into my human form.

That was the last thing I could think of before I met Jacob's lips.


End file.
